Living Louder
by Miya45
Summary: Miyusawa, Misawa Eijun moves into a new apartment but rumors has there are some homos living there. When he arrives he is encounters Miyuki and older guy who's very strange and what's more everybody in the apartment building are weird as he is. Can Eijun endure living in such a hell.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Living Louder**

**Main Pairing : Miyusawa, Misawa**

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

_**Eijun moves into a new apartment but rumors has there are some homos living there. When he arrives he is encounters Miyuki and older guy who's very strange and what's more everybody in the apartment building are weird as he is. Can Eijun endure living in such a hell.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Right after classes were finished and the bell rang Sawamura Eijun ran out his classroom. He was in a hurry, like any other day. He hurried to his locker and changed his shoes and was about to leave the school.

"You're in a hurry as usual." Haruichi appeared beside him. Eijun didn't even realize when the boy had appeared but it scared the life out of him when he appeared without the brunet noticing.

"Haruiichi!" Eijun screamed. "Don't do that!"

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Haruichi asked.

"I found an apartment close to the school so I'm heading there before my things arrive."

"Oh right, you were talking about that last time."

Sawamura Eijun is a third year high school student. He is seventeen years old and is currently living alone since he wanted to attend school in Tokyo.

"Where are you going to live at?" Haruichi asked.

"The place is called Bedroom Suite." Eijun said. The brunet looked at his watch and saw he was going to be late. "I'll see you around." With that said Eijun waved goodbye and ran out of school.

"_Isn't that where Aniki lives?" _Haruichi remember his older brother telling him the name but he wasn't sure if it was the same place where his brother lives and if it is the brunet was going have one hell of a ride in that place.

* * *

Eijun arrived in front of the apartment building that he would staying at. This was the first time that he actually saw the place since his parents are the one who found the place for him since Eijun told them he wanted to find a place close to school. The place looked so big from the outside.

"I don't have time for this!" Eijun ran inside the automatic door and once inside he looked around if he saw any movers but he couldn't see anybody.

"_Did they leave already?" _

"Are you Sawamura Eijun?" A man appeared from the side. He had black hair. Eijun could feel a great presence from the man before him.

"I am." Eijun nodded his head.

"I'm Nagao Akira the building manager." He smiled. "The movers were here and since you were not I told them to put your things in your room."

"Thank you." Eijun bowed. He then went to the second floor where his room was. Like the man said his stuff has arrived. He was grateful that they didn't just leave and take his stuff back. He started to unpack his things but then he started to get tired from all this and he ended up falling asleep.

"So he's the high schooler that was going to move in." Nagao turned to leave the area and went back to his own room. He had to write some rules for the high schooler since he is still a student and his parents did tell him to take care of the brunet and not to mention another had told him his request.

* * *

Eijun had woken from his little nap and continue to go through his things. When he unpacked one of the boxes he found a dress that he wore for the school festival that one time, but why was it in here then his eyes went to the purple lace thong.

"Why the hell is this here?" He looked around for a plastic bag. He took the thong in his hand and was about to put it in the bag so he could throw it away.

***Ding Dong***

"Who could that be?" Eijun went to the front door and looked through the peephole. The brunet sees a man that he doesn't recognize. He opened the door and the man is standing there.

"Hello?" He speaks. The man had glasses on and brown hair and was tall.

"…Hello." Eijun said.

"_Whoa, he's really handsome…I wonder who he is?"_

"I'm Miyuki Kazuya. I live on the fourth floor. I heard that you just moved in, so I thought I'd drop by and say hi!"

"Oh, thank you…"

"Sure, no problem."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Sawamura Eijun."

"Heh. That's a cute name for such a cute kid like you."

"Cute?" Eijun doesn't know how react to that.

"_Is it just me, or has he been kind of flirting with me this whole time?" _Eijun remember his friends in class talking about this apartment how most of the people are homos but that was only a rumor, right. But staring at the man before him maybe it's not.

"By the way…"

"?" Eijun looked at Miyuki with confusion.

"Those are pretty nice." Eijun doesn't understand then he looks at how Miyuki's eyes go to where his hands are and Eijun finally realize that he is holding those thongs.

"_Crap! I forgot that I'm still holding onto this!"_

"N-No, this…!" Eijun couldn't finish what he wanted to say before Miyuki spoke up.

"I didn't think a high school boy would be into wild tastes in lingerie. For such a plain-looking boy you got guts."

"_P-Plain…" We just met two second ago, and he's already being pretty blunt.." _Eijun quickly put the thong in the plastic bag before the guy could say anymore.

Eijun wished this guy would just leave but Miyuki didn't show any sign of leaving.

"You go to Seidou High school, right. I went there as well and most of the people here graduated from there. I also was in the baseball team as a catcher."

"Really.."

"_He just keeps offering up all this information that I'm not even asking about…" _

"It's nice to have a high school student here, even if you are plain."

"_He doesn't have say plain."_

"Are you in any sports?"

"How about a girlfriend since you're into those thongs?"

"It's not what it looks like. This isn't mine to begin with."

"Aww, you're so shy. You don't have to hide what you truly feel."

This guy was really pissing Eijun up.

Suddenly the guy whacked Eijun on the back and started laughing about how funny that the brunet was, which annoyed Eijun more but it didn't look like Miyuki caught onto it.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." He says and takes Eijun's hand and plants a kiss on it. This shocked the brunet since it's strange for a guy to do this to another guy.

"What's all this racket over here?" Nagao appeared at the door. He was making his way to Eijun's room when he heard a familiar annoying voice.

"Nagao-san."

"Why are you just standing here chatting?" You're going to disturb the others around."

"It won't bother them." Miyuki says with a smirk.

"It's a bother!" Yells from the other rooms are heard.

"Anyway why don't we go to my place and have a chat over there."

"Yes. Let's go Eijun!"

_"He's already calling me by my first name."_

"I'll come in a bit." Eijun said.

"Okay." Miyuki smiled. The two left the room and finally Eijun was able to relax.

"_Geez that guy sure talks a lot and what is with that kiss."_

* * *

***Ding Dong***

Just like Eijun said after he relaxed a bit in his room he went to Nagao's room where Nagao had told him to come. The door opens and Nagao is standing there with a smile.

"I'm glad you came, Sawamura. There are also some things I need to go over with you."

"Nagaoooo-san!"

"_Isn't that Miyuki's voice?" _Well it's not surprised since Miyuki was invited as well. But the sight that Eijun sees is not good for his heart. Miyuki comes out wearing a towel wrapped around his waist. Miyuki doesn't seem to mind Eijun as the brunet quickly looks away.

"There's no shampoo in the shower. Is there anymore?" Miyuki tugs on Nagao as he asks.

"Yes. There's some underneath the sink." As Eijun looks at the two he thinks to himself that the two are really close.

"Eijun." Miyuki finally notice the brunet and he focus his clear eyes on Eijun and for unknown reason the high schooler's heart skips a beat.

"_I know he's a man but he's really beautiful. What the hell am I thinking?"_

"Miyuki go back inside and come back with clothes on, since I'm not sure Sawamura can take it staring at you like that." Nagao teases.

"It's not like that."

"That's fine with me." Miyuki smirks.

Later on Miyuki is fully dressed and the three are sitting around a couch and then Nagao hands a sheet of paper to Eijun.

"What's this?" Eijun peers into the paper. It has rules that he has to obey and since he already signed the apartment contact he has no right to refuse.

"Is this for real?"

"Yes." Nagao smiles.

"Why should there be a rule living in apartment, if it was dorm I could understand but this isn't one?"

"Originally it was your parents' idea but then I thought these rules are better since you're still a high school student and you might get into trouble for having that look."

"What look?" Nagao didn't answer Eijun's question. Eijun looked at the paper once again, he couldn't believe that he had to do all these.

**1\. You can't stay late no later than nine.**

**2\. No drinking until you're eighteen.**

**3\. No having a girlfriend or boyfriend.**

**4\. No staying over at friend's home.**

**5\. No going on dates.**

**6\. Call if anything happens.**

**7\. Don't talk to strangers.**

**8\. No hiding things.**

**9\. No sex**

**10\. Must obey all.**

"What is the meaning of all this?"

Eijun was in his room laying on his bed. He was going through the list and he couldn't believe all of these. Its strange since it wasn't his parents doing but the manager.

"He expect me to follow all this." Eijun then realize some of the rules that Nagao wrote was strange, it made him red from just thinking about. "Why did he have to write those things?"

***Ding Dong***

"Who is it at this hour?" Eijun got up from his bed and opened his door and found a familiar face standing there.

"Haruichi's brother!" Eijun said in a surprised tone.

"I heard that you were moving in and also to the same place as me." Ryousuke said.

"How did you know that?"

"I have my sources." He smirked.

"I see your reviewing the rules."

"Don't tell me this was all your idea?" Eijun pointed at the older man.

"It can't be helped since you're a high schooler and not to mention have a baby-face that you will end up in trouble so I made sure to take care of you."

"But…"

"You don't have any objection. Do You?" Ryousuke glared, making the teenager shiver in fear so he choose not to say what was in his mind. "If only you lived in the same floor as I did." He sighed.

"_I'm glad he isn't living in the same floor."_

* * *

The next morning Eijun woke up and looked at his alarm clock but found out that it didn't ring on time and he was going to be late for school. He quickly changed into his school uniform and made some toast and put it in his mouth and head out his room.

"_Why does this always happen?"_

"Good morning Sawamura." Nagao was downstairs when Eijun arrived. Miyuki appeared right after but Eijun didn't have time so he waved to them and rushed out the door.

"Looks like he's running late." Miyuki said.

"That's high schoolers for you." Nagao chuckled.

Eijun manage to finish his bread and had arrived in class right before the bell rang. He was glad he was a fast runner. The brunet then looked at his best friend.

"Why didn't you tell me that Ryo-san was living in the same apartment building as I do?"

"You live in the same place as Aniki." Haruichi was surprised since even he didn't know the two were living in the same place. Now that he thought about the name that Eijun said yesterday was the same place that his brother lived at.

"It never crossed my mind."

The teacher entered and class began. Of course Eijun felt asleep half-way through class since it was boring. But unlike Furuya was already asleep when class began, he actually paid attention in class.

"You really should do something about your appearance." Haruichi told Eijun at lunch. "You always come to school messy."

"Can't be helped since I'm always in a rush in the morning and don't have time to look at myself.' Eijun actually didn't really care how he looked since it's not like people would look at him like Haruichi and his close friends. "Haruichi I think you should live with your brother."

"Where is this coming from?"

"I just think it would be better." Eijun smiled. _"It would make my life much easier since he would be worried more about you."_

"You're thinking how he would care more about me. Aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"How long do you think I've known you for?" Haruichi couldn't believe his friend then again he could understand since his brother is pretty strict even to Eijun.

"Where's Furuya?" Eijun asked.

"He's talking to the teacher since he was asleep for the whole class." Haruichi said.

"Again."


	2. Chapter 2

**itle : Living Louder**

**Main Pairing : Miyusawa, Misawa**

* * *

**redpenkiller - Thanks glad you like it.**

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

_**Eijun moves into a new apartment but rumors has there are some homos living there. When he arrives he is encounters Miyuki and older guy who's very strange and what's more everybody in the apartment building are weird as he is. Can Eijun endure living in such a hell.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Eijun had come home before nine since he had to obey the rule. He was sitting down on the lounge that was in the second floor. He was looking over his homework that was due tomorrow.

"So, this goes there and that goes there."

"…."

"…."

"It's no use! I can't understand anything!" Eijun toss aside his pen and lies down on the couch. "I didn't think this would be this hard to understand." Eijun wasn't the type to study much even though he told his parents he would work hard since he wanted to come to Tokyo to study, it was more the lines that said he wanted to explore Tokyo then study.

"Could you keep it down?"

"Huh?" Eijun eyes then went to the floor.

"Ah! Miyuki Kazuya!?" Started by the sudden voice, Eijun sees Miyuki lying on the other side of the table in the lounge.

"How long have you been there?" Eijun asked.

"How long?" Since you started looking at your homework and mumbling to yourself."

"_I didn't notice him at all." _Eijun then realize that the older man is acting different then he was yesterday.

"_He's been lying there on the floor like he's a cat or something." _Eijun eyes then goes to the book that Miyuki is holding onto.

"What book is that you have in your hand?" He asked.

"This?" Miyuki turns his book so Eijun can see it clearly. Its novel and a huge one at that. Eijun can't believe that Miyuki is reading something that big.

"It's a novel that has to do with work." He says. "You really are like an alien. If you're trying to phone home, do it in your room." Eijun finds Miyuki to be very different from last time. He seems quieter then yesterday but still blunt with his words. "Thanks to your mumbling I haven't been able to concentrate on this."

"Are you going to be here all night?" Miyuki asked. He then get up with a sigh. "I'll help you with your homework since you seem so useless."

"_He really is blunt with his words."_

"I don't want you to be failing. I don't want to look bad since I'm from Seidou."

"_I didn't ask for his help."_

After Miyuki's help Eijun manage finish his homework and once he was done the older man went back to his room. Then a though accord to the brunet.

"_He wasn't wearing his glasses."_

* * *

The next day is the same as usual Eijun wakes up late with bed hair and rushed out with a toast in his mouth. He sees the same people in the morning.

Eijun is rushing into class when he stops to think that he is forgetting something very important, while he is in his thoughts something hit Eijun on the back.

"Ouch!" A soccer looks around and finds a soccer ball on the ground. Eijun then sees a boy running toward him. He then picks the soccer ball in his hands.

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry!" He runs off before Eijun can say anything.

"Talk about super rude. Soccer players are such jerks!" A classmates of Eijun's arrives and saw what had happened. His friend has a displeased expression on his face.

"Yuto." Eijun calls his friend's name.

"Yo!" Yuto says with a smile.

"But he looked totally hot!" A girl appears behind Yuto. The girl is another friend of Eijun's and classmate of both Yuto and Eijun.

Suddenly another boy comes running toward them. He is mostly facing the girl.

"Sorry! He didn't notice at all…" Both Eijun and Yuto look at each other than at the boy.

"It's not me that he hit the ball into but Sawamura here." The girl points at the brunet. The boy is embarrassed that he had made a mistake.

"Sorry about that since I don't have my glasses on today." He says. "That ball just hit you, right?"

"Y-Yeah."

"I'm really sorry about that."

"Well maybe the guy who hit him should apologize." Yuto says.

"You're right.. Okay. I'll bring Ota by later, I swear!"

"Hey, you don't have to.."

The boy bows his head and runs off smoothly. At some point the school bell rings and Eijun and his friends realize that they are late for class. This time Eijun didn't make it in class and his two friends got caught as well.

"I would like everybody to hand in their reports." The teacher says. As Eijun is looking through his bag he realize that he had forgotten his homework at home. He then recalls yesterday he had completely forgotten at the lounge.

"_I can't believe I forgot it!"_

After school is finished for the day. Eijun bumps into Haruichi and Furuya as he is about to leave. Furuya lets out a yawn.

"How can you be yawning when you slept through the whole class?" Eijun asked. Eijun is still upset about his report. He had to stay in for lunch to do extra work because he forgot his homework.

"It wasn't enough." That's the reply he gets, he should have known better then ask the black-haired teen about that.

After they chat for a little while they say their goodbye and Eijun heads to the bedroom suite apartment building.

* * *

When the brunet arrives there he is greeted by the building manager. He has a cheerful smile on his face. For some reason the Nagao is smiling a lot then he did yesterday when he greeted the teen.

"Sawamura-kun." Nagao smiles.

"_Why did he add a kun to my name?" _The man is then holding a paper that Eijun recognizes. It's the homework that he was working on last night that Miyuki had helped him with.

"Why do you have that?"

"You're a student and forgetting your homework isn't good, you know." Nagao says. His smile isn't fading one bite, it makes the brunet a bit frighten the way Nagao smiles like that. "I'll have to punish you."

"What!?"

In the end Eijun is helping picking weeds in the backyard where all the flowers are. Eijun isn't liking this one bit. He just came from school and is tired but he can't rest since he has to pick weeds out.

"Why does he care what I do with school In the end Eijun is helping picking weeds in the backyard where all the flowers are. Eijun isn't liking this one bit. He just came from school and is tired but he can't rest since he has to pick weeds out.

"Why does he care what I do with school anyway?" Eijun mumbles.

"Did you say something?" Nagao glares.

"Nothing." Eijun quickly replies when he sees Nagao's scary glare.

"_He's just like Ryo-san."_

Eijun and Nagao are the only one outside picking out weeds. There are many flowers, daisies, forget-me-not, and tulip.

"Did you plant all of these?" Eijun asked.

"Yes." Nagao replied.

"_It's kind of strange for a guy to plant flowers." _

"You're thinking it's strange for a guy to plant flowers. Aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"It's written all over your face." Nagao said. When that said Eijun touched his face and the building manager just chuckled at the high schooler.

* * *

After Eijun was done helping Nagao with the flowers the brunet went back inside and into the common area to get a drink.

"Eijun."

"Miyuki Kazuya!" Eijun yelled in surprised. The brunet was surprised since he didn't see the man enter, he just appeared out of nowhere.

"You should learn to respect me since I'm older." He said with annoyed tone.

"Perfect timing. A friend brought me back some chicken from a trip, and I can't eat it all by myself." Eijun eyes then went to the chicken he was carrying, he had a grin on his face. He couldn't help it since he loves eating more than anything.

"_He seems like when I first met him today."_

"It looks delicious!" Eijun liked getting things but he didn't just want to take it. But what would an adult want, he didn't know since he was just a teenager. Miyuki noticed the change in Eijun face and knew exactly what the boy was thinking.

"You're face really tells a lot. You know."

"Huh?"

Suddenly Eijun's stomach growls without a warning and the brunt laugh out. "Looks like I'm hungry." He says with a grin on his face.

"How come over to my place and have some dinner?" Miyuki offers.

"Can I?" Eijun didn't want to impose on the older man.

"Its fine and I don't think your stomach can hold much longer and plus I already made some dinner before you arrived."

Eijun enters Miyuki's room. It's very neat compare to his room but can't be helped since he just moved in and he's still getting things settled. Miyuki has a very nice room elegant room, like that of a rich guy.

Miyuki goes to the kitchen and reheats the fried rice he had made with the chicken he had gotten. He then put a bowl of fried chicken in front of Eijun with a mango juice.

"Thank you for the food." Eijun says before digging in. "It's good." A smile appears on the brunet's face and Miyuki can't help and smile at that.

"I'm the best when making fried rice." Miyuki said. Without thinking Miyuki pats Eijun on his head like he's patting a little kid when he did something nice and is getting a reward.

"What's that for?" Eijun asked.

"Nothing." Miyuki smiles.

* * *

The next day Eijun wakes up like his normal route and as usual the brunet is in a rush in the morning once again. As he goes down to the front he is greeted by Nagao and Miyuki.

"_Come to think of they are usual together. They must be close."_

"You're making an awful lot of noise so in the morning." Nagao said.

"I'm sorry. I must've hit the snooze button or something, because I overslept…" Eijun explains.

"You're so helpless!" Miyuki says.

"Huh? Miyuki then starts patting Eijun's head like he did last night.

"I have to hurry to school."

"Don't run, or you will trip or fall." But Miyuki is too late when Eijun falls down on the face when his foot got stuck on something.

"I told you. Didn't I?" Miyuki helps the brunet up from the floor. The older man sees that Eijun face is a total mess now. He takes a cloth from his pocket and wipes the mess of his face. this is the first time that Miyuki is close to the teenager. He could hardly see Eijun's face since his bangs always cover it but this close he realize how cute the boy is.

"All better." He smiles.

"I'm going to be late!" Eijun shouts." He thanks Miyuki and runs off once again.

"Be careful not to fall again." Miyuki shouts back.

"Okayyy!" Eijun yells as he walk through the front door.

"It's noisy each day." Mei another tenant appears with a yawn. He has been waking up early ever since the noisy high schooler been living in the same building. "That brat is sure noisy."

"Narumiya." Nagao says the blond's name.

"Because of him I don't have enough sleep." He complains.

"You say that but aren't you happy to wake up in time since you have work to do in the morning." Miyuki smirks. Mei hates it when Miyuki is always right.

"You and the others haven't actually really met the Sawamura in person. Right."

"That's true but we know he's noisy from the moment he gets up." Mei's room is right across from Eijun's yet they haven't met.

* * *

This time Eijun didn't forget his homework. He's glad even if he was late this morning he didn't forget anything.

"How living in that building?" Haruichi asks.

"It's not bad." Eijun says. "By the way how come you live in the dorm here instead with your brother?"

"It's not like I don't want to." Haruichi starts. "I will probably later on."

"I see."

"Are you going to join any clubs?" Furuya asked. The black-haired boy overheard from the teacher that students should join clubs for more credit.

"I don't think I will." Eijun says.

"Why?" The raven asks.

"It's not that I don't want to. Right now I'm not interest in any clubs but the going home club." Eijun says.

"Eijun, there is no such club."

"I know." Eijun laughs.

The conversion continues until the teacher enters the room and class begins. Even thou Eijun was late he was glad the teacher wasn't in, it must been his lucky day.

"Yuto's not here."

"I heard that he got a cold." Haruichi says.

"He was alright yesterday." Eijun thinks for a while. He should pay his friend a visit after school before he goes home. He also needs to do a bit shopping while he's out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Living Louder**

**Main Pairing : Miyusawa, Misawa**

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

_**Eijun moves into a new apartment but rumors has there are some homos living there. When he arrives he is encounters Miyuki and older guy who's very strange and what's more everybody in the apartment building are weird as he is. Can Eijun endure living in such a hell.**_

* * *

**Haruka-awesome-chan37 -Glad to hear that, yea i wanted to put some comedy.**

**Q - I know the story is going slow, that's the way it's going to be. Everything is just starting.**

**megane people - You're right about that. Everything is starting with the characters. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Eijun was in his room and was reading through today's newspaper. He was looking through the career page, he been thinking that he should get a job. He didn't want his parents to always pay for him. He had to find a job that didn't make him stay no later than nine of course.

"There's a café that's hiring down the street." He said. He didn't really think about the places since he always ran out in a hurry not bothering to look around. He didn't even know there was a café down the street from the apartment. "I'll take a look at that café tomorrow after I'm done visiting Yuto and doing some shopping."

"But I bet he's going to be at school so I'll discard that plan." Eijun knew Yuto only comes to class if he feels like it, he doesn't know when his friend is actually sick. "I'll text him." Within a minute the brunet got a text message back.

"I'm not sick. Just didn't feel like coming to school." Just like Eijun thought.

Eijun was so busy looking through the newspaper that he forgotten to change out of his school uniform. He went into his room to change.

***Ding Dong***

Eijun was half changing when he heard his doorbell ring. He rushed to the door to see who it is. He peeked through the peephole and saw an unfamiliar blond guy. He was carrying a package in his hands. Eijun opened the door for the man.

"You're Sawamura Eijun, right." He spoke.

"Yes." Eijun nodded his head.

"I'm Narumiya Mei and I live across from you. Nagao-san told me to deliver this for you." Eijun reach out for the package, but Mei smiles for some reason.

"I'll take it into the kitchen for you."

"That's not necessary…"

"It's not a problem. It's a pretty heavy package, anyway." Somehow Eijun felt like Mei was insulting hime for some reason. "Also, it looks like you're in the middle of changing clothes."

"Changing?" That's when Eijun realize that he didn't put his casual shirt on the whole way, it was only half-way done.

"I'll just come inside…" Mei said, he could see the panic in Eijun's face as he changed fully.

Mei goes inside and sets the package down on the counter and then looks around.

"What is it?" Eijun asked.

"You're place is pretty plain."

"Well I did just move in and I haven't fully settle in yet." Eijun says. He thought the blond was nice but somehow this guy is pretty rude.

"Is that right? Also, don't forget to fully dress before you leave the house."

"I didn't mean to forget since I heard you ring the doorbell that I got distracted!" Eijun face was red from embarrassment. Couldn't the guy just leave him alone about that topic?"

"You don't have to explain anything to me. Doesn't matter to me either way." He grins and leaves as quickly as he came.

Eijun opened the package and sees canned sea urchin and Eijun's face immediately changes into a horrible expression.

"These are probably from her." He sighs. He told his mother never to let Wakana to send anything to him but of course his mother doesn't listen. He told Wakana many times that he doesn't like these but the girl always says it's good.

Suddenly Eijun's stomach growl.

"Time to eat, time to eat!" Eijun recalls the fried rice that he had in Miyuki's apartment. He really wants to eat that again but doesn't want to bother him. "I'll have to make something myself." Eijun starts to think again, he isn't so knee on cooking since he's not good at many dishes. "I'll make some curry since that's the one thing I'm best at."

Eijun looked through his fridge to see if he has any ingredient then he takes them out and starts cooking right away. Curry was his favorite when he was a kid, well it still is. When he was younger he used to watch his mother cook curry for him then as time went by he asked her how to make it since he wanted to make it himself.

* * *

The next morning Eijun rushed out of his room. As he got out the elevator he saw Miyuki there and like always he was with Nagao. The two spotted the brunet and turned to face Eijun.

"You're in a rush again." Nagao said.

"Try to wake up on time." Miyuki said.

Eijun couldn't help it. Even if he set his alarm on time he always shuts it off. He isn't a morning person and he isn't really interest in school, he's just likes being in Tokyo.

"How troublesome." Miyuki mumbled. Eijun didn't have time to speak with the two but before Eijun could leave Miyuki pulled him toward him.

"What is it?" Eijun asked. Miyuki put a clip onto Eijun's front hair since he would sure the brunet would fall down somewhere since he's bangs were in the way.

"That's better." Miyuki smiled.

"Thanks." Eijun said. The brunet then said his goodbye to the two and rushed out the door like any other day.

"That boy is so troublesome." Miyuki mumbled while putting his hair back.

"You say that but you're really interest in him."

* * *

"Late as usual." Yuto teases Eijun. Eijun just laughs it off. "How can you be late every day?"

"I like to know that as well." Haruichi interrupted them.

"I don't have a clue. But things work out in the end."

"You always say that. At least you show up for class."

At lunch Eijun goes up to the roof since everywhere is full. His friends were busy doing retake so he was alone today. When he opened the door to the roof he saw familiar faces. One was the guy who hit his soccer ball at him and the other was his friend who apologized to him for his friend.

"It's you!" The guy pointed.

"I have a name." Eijun snarled.

"Ota you should apologized to him for hitting him with your soccer ball."

"It's not my fault since he was in the way, anyway. Sora, why are you even apologizing?"

"It's fine." Eijun said. The brunet walked pass the two and sat down on the bench that was on the roof and he started to dig into his lunch. He would have left and be somewhere alone but he felt like he couldn't go back.

"You're a first year. Aren't you?" Sora asked.

"Yes." Eijun replied.

"We're second years. So I guess we are your senpais." Sora smiles. The guy seem like a friendly guy compare to his friend. "I'm Tachibana Sora and this here is Yoshida Ota."

"_I guess I have to introduce myself."_

"I'm Sawamura Eijun."

"Sawamura-chan if you need help let us know." Eijun would have been mad when somebody put a chan in his name but some reason he was fine, maybe since Sora was such a friendly guy.

* * *

Right after school was finished Eijun went to the café that was across the street from his apartment building. He had lot of time before heading home and so he decided to drop by and plus he wanted a job. He took a peek inside, it was like any normal café around.

"Can I help you?" A man appeared. He looked like the manager of the café.

"I saw the sign." Eijun pointed his fingers toward the now hiring sign outside.

"Oh, are you interest in working here?" He asked.

"Yes." The man smiled at Eijun. "I'm glad they're finally another person willing to work here."

"_Another?"_

"So the brat wants to work here." Another voice came and it was louder than the manger's voice.

"Please don't make this one run away." The manager said.

"Tetsu, I never make them run away. They do it themselves."

"Jun, that's so not true."

"Um…" It seemed like the two had completely forgotten about the brunet and started talking to each other.

"That's right you're here for the job." Tetsu said. "Come by next Monday."

As Eijun head he was thinking of what just happened.

"_I got that job just like that." _

"They didn't even say that I needed an interview."

* * *

Once Eijun entered the building Miyuki came running toward him and hugging him from behind him.

"Let me go!"

"Why were you late today?"

"I'm not late." Eijun then looked at his watch. "It's not even nine yet."

"You're just later than usual."

"I went to the café nearby and got hired.

"You got hired there. Hopefully you don't get fired."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. Oh I almost forgot." Miyuki handed a newspaper to the brunet. It was not the morning paper."

"What's this?"

"There's a party in the roof." Miyuki said. "You'll get to meet everybody living here."

After Eijun went to his room and changed he quickly did his homework then watched some television when it was time he headed toward the roof top. When he arrived he saw familiar faces but also faces he didn't recognize. It was also the first time that he was in the roof top.

"Good evening." Eijun greeted as he walked in. All eyes were on the brunet. Eijun then looked at Miyuki, he didn't have his glasses on and he didn't go run and hug him or something that he always did.

"What?" Miyuki's eyes glared at Eijun.

"_He's acting like that night again." _Nagao didn't seem to care about the way Miyuki was acting so Eijun ignored it, like it was nothing to worry about.

"Nothing."

"You must be Sawamura." A man with black hair approached the brunet with some others." I'm Sanada Shunpei." The guy seemed friendly.

"You're him." Another guy spoke up. Eijun turn to the guy but Eijun screamed when the face of the man was all green with horns. "That was too funny." The guy took out his mask revealing a guy with the green hair.

"Kuramochi, don't tease Sawamura." A bigger guy hit Kuramochi on the head. He smiled at Sawamura. The guy's stomach then growl.

"Masuko-senpai."

"Looks like I'm hungry." He laughed.

"Well if it isn't the brat who got hired." Sawamura couldn't believe that the two people he met at the café were also here. He didn't know that they even lived in the dorm, well it couldn't be helped since he didn't meet everybody.

"Mei-san."

"How about you put a senpai to my name?" Mei liked it better if somebody called him that since he liked it.

"Okay, Mei-senpai."

"You didn't forget to put your clothes on today." Mei chuckled.

"What do you mean by that?" Kuramochi asked.

"When I went to deliver his package he opened the door with his shirt half on." Everybody started laughing except Miyuki.

"He's still a high schooler so I'm sure he has his moments." Masuko said. Eijun's face was red from the embarrassment.

"I'm so bored." Miyuki yawned, he was looking a bit sleepy. "Let me borrow you're shoulder." Miyuki's placed his head onto Eijun.

"What's going on?" The others didn't say anything but stayed silent the whole time.

"Miyuki-senpai."

"Shut up."

After the party was finished Eijun had to drag Miyuki back to his room, since he was sleeping. The others wouldn't help since they were too tired. He should be the tired one since he's a high schooler.

"Miyuki-senpai, where is your key?" Eijun asked. It didn't look like the older man was going to say anything since he seemed deep in a sleep. The brunet checked both Miyuki's pant pocket, on the right side there was the keys. Eijun used the key to open the room. He then put Miyuki to his bedroom.

"I'm exhausted." He sighed. It couldn't be helped since Miyuki was bigger than him. "I'm going now."

Eijun was about to leave the room but a hand grabbed Eijun and pulled him into Miyuki's bed. Eijun saw that Miyuki was the one behind it. The man was holding onto Eijun tide, he couldn't escape.

"Let me go!" When Eijun realize it was no use he gave up and decided to sleep in his room for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Living Louder**

**Main Pairing : Miyusawa, Misawa**

* * *

**Gh05t - Thanks for loving this...:)**

**thanks for review.**

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

_**Eijun moves into a new apartment but rumors has there are some homos living there. When he arrives he is encounters Miyuki and older guy who's very strange and what's more everybody in the apartment building are weird as he is. Can Eijun endure living in such a hell.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4 **_

* * *

Miyuki's eyes opened the next morning. He feels heavy and his head is hurting a bit. It's all because of that party they had yesterday but he can't really recall everything from last night.

"What's this?" Miyuki is shocked to find the high school student on his bed with him. Miyuki then remembered what happened last night, his other side took over, didn't he.

"I remember that Sawamura took me to my room. And what happened after that?"

"_All I remember is that I drank too much even though I looked fine. Did I pass out from drinking too much or was it something else."_

"I never had such a problem like this before…"

"Mmn…

"_Is he talking in his sleep? I must have trouble him to bring me back to my room._

"I can't eat another bite."

"_He's talking in his sleep again. Look at him without a care in the world, he doesn't realize the danger he is right now being in the same bed as me."_

"More fried rice…Hehe.." Eijun giggles a little before going back to a deep slumber.

"Geez, what're you dreaming about?"

Miyuki get out of his bed and then lifts the curtains open and the sun shines through the room. It looks from the warm sun shining it's going to be a nice day out. Miyuki then looks around his room for his glasses, he find that Eijun is holding onto it.

"Why does he have my glasses?" Miyuki takes his glasses from the brunet as he does he hears a mumble once again.

"I want pancakes." The brunet has drooling coming out from his mouth.

"What an idiot?" Miyuki can't help but chuckle. Miyuki stares at his glasses and thinks. He wonder how long this has gone on for. Morning he's always back to normal, he doesn't even need his glasses but when afternoon hits his other side takes over. He doesn't want it to take over but there nothing he can do about it.

"Miyuki-senpai." Eijun rubs his eyes as he wakes up from his sleep.

"You're awake." Miyuki says. Eijun then looks at the alarm clock on the side table.

"I'm going to be late for school!" The brunet panics. The boy runs out the door but before he can return to his room Miyuki opens his mouth.

"It's a Saturday moron."

"Why did you say so in the beginning?" Then a though accord to Eijun. "Miyuki-senpai make me pancakes."

"_He wasn't just dreaming it, huh."_

"Miyuki-senpai, this is so good." In the end Miyuki made pancakes for both Eijun and himself. They were both enjoying their meal, more like Eijun was stuffing his mouth with pancakes.

"_He sure can eat a lot."_

**Knock Knock**

"Somebody is at the door." Miyuki was going to get up and open the door but a voice stopped him from doing so.

"Is Sawamura-kun there?" It was Nagao's voice.

"I'm here!" Eijun yelled. The brunet got up and opened the door for the older man.

"There's a phone call for you in the lobby. I think it's one of your classmates."

"Thanks." Eijun said as he rushed out the door. Eijun took the call in the lobby.

"Hello." He spoke.

"Eijun."

"Yuto?" The brunet was surprised to get a call from his friend from school.

"There a favor that I need you to do." Eijun should have known it would be something. That's the only reason that his friend would ever call him.

"No!" Eijun didn't even let Yuto say anything.

"I didn't even tell you a thing."

"It's probably something stupid."

"There's a party for singles tonight and we need another guy to attend."

"_I knew it was going to be something horrible."_

"Why ask me? You know how much I hate those kind of events."

"I know but there's nobody else to ask. If I don't find another person then he's going to kill me."

"Him?"

"You know him."

"Damn it!" Eijun wanted to refused but Eijun didn't want to see Yuto's cousin anger. "Fine."

"Eijun, you should get yourself a phone since it's much easier to get hold of you." After their call ended Eijun thought about the singles party. The last one wasn't a pleasant one but whatever all he did was attend and plus there would be food. Food always made things better for the brunet.

"Who were you talking to?" Eijun turned and found Haruichi's brother standing there, it shocked the brunet since he appeared so suddenly.

"A friend from school. I'm going to be out hanging with my friends so let me stay a lot later."

"It is the weekend. But go let Nagao know."

"Okay."

"_Well, he is still a teenager so he needs to have fun too."_

Eijun went to look for Nagao but he wasn't in his room. So he went to his office to see if the older man was in his office.

**Knock Knock**

"Who is it?" Nagao called out.

"It's Eijun." The brunet said.

"Come in." Eijun opened the door and saw Nagao sitting there, it looked like he was doing some kind of work since he was wearing glasses, and he never saw the man wear glasses before.

"Am I interrupting you?"

"It's nothing important." Nagao put his pen down and took his glasses off. "Did you want something?"

"I asked Ryo-senpai and he said I can go hang with my friends tonight but I needed to let you know as well."

"I guess you can since it's the weekend."

"Thank you." Eijun was about to leave but was stopped midway.

"Where are you going?"

"Some singles event."

"Singles?"

"I went to one before so I'm used this kind of things. And my friends needed another guy." Nagao was going to say something but Eijun walked out before he had a chance to say anything.

"_Well, he is a teenage boy."_

* * *

"I'm homeee!" Eijun announced once he got inside his room.

"_Oh right I'm the only one living here." He giggled._

Eijun looked through his closet to find a decent clothes since he knew how Yuto's cousin was like. The last time the cousin didn't stop lecturing him about the clothes he wore last time. He even made the brunet change into something he had.

"It's going to be like last time if I don't wear something nice. Good thing I brought something in case something like that ever happens again." He pulled out a white dress shirt with a black vest and red tie. "This should do it." He looked at himself on the mirror after he changed.

"_Hopefully he won't complain."_ Eijun sighed. The brunet looked at his watch and saw he still had time to kill so he watched some television. He knew that most people came late so he shouldn't come early either.

**Knock Knock**

Eijun walked to the door and opened it and found Narumiya Mei standing there holding a newspaper.

"This for you." Mei then stared up and down at Eijun. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yea. I have go to this singles event with my friends."

"Singles Event, huh." Mei smirked. Somehow Eijun got a really bad feeling when the blond smirked at him. "Be careful." Mei then walked away.

"Be careful of what?" Eijun wondered in confusion.

* * *

Eijun is standing in front of the doors to the singles event.

"I can't believe I'm here."

"_I thought I would just ditch this but I might be dead if I didn't show up. Here I am in another singles event." _

_Eijun looked around the place, most of the people are his age but when he looks around they look around Nagao's even Miyuki's age wise. Everywhere Eijun looks he sees people with sparkle in their eyes, looks like they are thinking of finding somebody here._

_The brunet keeps thinking if he should really go in or not. He is dressed for the event but it's not like he came here looking for somebody to date. As Eijun stands there wondering the brunet hears somebody speak._

"_Aren't you going in?" An arm extends forward past Eijun, pushing open those doors which had been tightly shut._

"_Oh… thank you." _

"_Wait a minute.."_

_Eijun looks up at the person who opened the door for him._

"_It's the guy who came apologizing to me for his friend hitting the soccer ball. His name was Sora if I recall."_

"…Something's different about you today. It's strange to see you in something other than your school uniform." Sora smiles.

"_It's strange for a guy to compliment another in their clothing."_

"Well, see you inside."

After watching Sora go inside Eijun decided to follow after him as if being somehow sucked inside.

The inside was similar to last time but the difference was that there were adults here and alcohol which he knew he couldn't drink since he's underage. Eijun is looking around the event, taking it all in, when he spots a table in the corner filled with small cakes.

"_I want to have some of that." When it comes to any kind of food Eijun is the first one to notice. Eijun walked to the table and tries all different kind of food, from cakes to chicken, rice, anything he can find and stuff himself with._

***Smack***

"Ouch!" Eijun winced in pain. Somebody falls on top of Eijun.

"I should be the one saying that." The voice interrupted Eijun's thoughts.

"Mamoru-kun." This guy is Yuto's cousin who likes to boss anyone around but he does have a nice side once a while.

"_He looks kind of handsome."_

"Hey, how long do you plan on sitting on top of me? Could you get off, please?"

"I don't know I kind of like looking down on you." Mamoru grinned.

"_I take back everything I said about this guy." _Mamoru after a while gets up from sitting on top of Eijun. Mamoru gets to his feet and holds his hand out to Eijun.

"?"

"Well?" This is surprising for Eijun since he never thought Mamoru as helping somebody out. Then again Yuto did talk about how the man changed.

"Thank you." Eijun takes Mamoru's hand and gets up.

"I see that you're eating habit hasn't changed." Mamoru laughs. Mamoru notice something on Eijun's face and he takes some cream from the cake that Eijun had been eating and gives his finger a lick.

"Wha..?"

"Mm! That Is good!" I'll go get myself some, too!"

"H-Hey.."

"_He's acting really different."_

After leaving Mamoru Eijun looks around the room and see if he could find Yuto but he can't find him or any of his friends anywhere.

**GROWL**

"I'm still hungry." Eijun looked around more at the food display.

"Pft! You seriously came to place like this just to eat?"

"!"

"_Well, excuse me for being hungry..!"_ As the brunet search for the source of the voice, He feels someone wrap their arms around his shoulders and pull the brunet in tight."

"You can't leave now. We were having such a good time."

"Miyuki Kazuya!" Eijun yelled.

"Try showing some respect to your senpai." With that, he pulls Eijun into an even tighter embrace.

"!"

"Wh-What's his deal?" _I thought he was going make fun of me more, but… he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close.." As Eijun tries to break free Miyuki leans into his right ear and whisper. "_Why didn't you tell me about this event?" He says.

"Huh..?" As Eijun looks at him from the front, he sees that he's smiling slightly.

"_Why is he smiling like that?"_

"By the way, I prefer you normal clothes than any fancy thing you're wearing right now."

"But Sora seemed to like what I wore."

"Sora?" Miyuki had a look that wanted answers, a very scary look. But that wasn't all, behind Miyuki Eijun could feel darker aura appearing. It was Nagao, Ryo and also Mei standing behind Miyuki.

"What are you three doing here as well?"

"We couldn't let our cute little Kouhai go to a singles event alone." Nagao smiled.

"I wasn't going to be alone." Eijun said that but then again Yuto might have played a trick on him since he's nowhere to be found.

"Sawamura-chan." Eijun turned around and saw Sora standing there. Sora then looked at the four surrounding the brunet.

"Sora-senpai."

"You remember my name, which makes me happy." Sora smiled. "I actually wanted ask you for your phone number at school but I completely forgot about since it looks like we will be seeing each other a lot."

"I would but I don't have a phone."

"That's too bad. But if you do let me know."

"Sawamura-chan."

"What?"

"Is it just me or I feel like I'm being glared at?"

"It's just you." Eijun smiled but he knew well that the men around him was indeed glaring at Sora.

"Well, I'll see you around." Sora waved goodbye and then Eijun turned to his senpais.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" Ryo pretend like nothing was going on.

"I can't believe you." Miyuki sighed.

"What?" Eijun didn't understand what was going on.

"Good thing you don't have a cell phone right now but it may cause a problem if we can't get a hold of you in the future." Nagao said.

"Huh?"

"That's true. I can't believe you how you lived without a cell phone." Suddenly somebody bump into Miyuki and his glasses fell from his face.

"Is he going to be like that again?" Eijun noticed that Miyuki's personally keeps changing when he is not wearing his glasses.

"Were you thinking of going out with that guy?" It sounded like he was angry when he spoke.

"I never thought of that."

"So you were thinking." Miyuki glared.

"I wasn't!"

"_He's not as noisy as before but still he's scaring me with that look."_

"Let's go home." Mei yawned.

Miyuki grabbed the brunet's hand and they walked out the building with the others following suit.

"You shouldn't be staring at any other men when I'm around." Miyuki whispered.

"Huh?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Living Louder**

**Main Pairing : Miyusawa, Misawa**

* * *

**Q - I like Eijun's nature as well. I like how adorable he is that way so i wanted to make him more adorable to know nothing.**

**Gh05t -I agree on you on that one.**

**thefunisland - Thank you.**

**zuppercat - Thanks and will do.**

**thanks for reviews**

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

_**Eijun moves into a new apartment but rumors has there are some homos living there. When he arrives he is encounters Miyuki and older guy who's very strange and what's more everybody in the apartment building are weird as he is. Can Eijun endure living in such a hell.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Today was the day that Sawamura started his job at the café. He would be happily working if it wasn't the fact that Miyuki was there sitting across the room. He would also happy without that man glaring at every customer that he approached him. He had that same bad personally again. Sawamura has been noticing the changes a lot recently and he can't really tell which one he likes better since both of them are troublesome for him.

"I can't do my job because of him." He murmur.

"Sawamura, what's wrong?" Tetsu asked. The manager looked to where the brunet was staring and saw that Miyuki was here again. He had been here since the brunet started this morning and been going and coming. "He's sure worry about you."

"Can't you tell him to like leave?" Eijun asked.

"I can't do that. He is a customer after all."

"_That's true." _The older man has been nonstop by his side since that night at the party. Sawamura let out another sigh as he continue and try to work without thinking about Miyuki being there.

Miyuki sat there drinking his coffee. He had been watching Eijun work, he wasn't happy with the customers that he interacted with, most of them being guys. He didn't even know the effect he had on everybody. He was cute.

"_I know you hate me being here. But I'm not leaving and let those animals go after you."_

"Miyuki." Miyuki looked up and saw Isashiki standing there. His senpai then sat down in the seat beside him.

"You know that you don't have to worry about a thing." Miyuki knew that Isashiki was talking about Eijun but it was hard not to worry after that party.

"We can take care of the boy. Don't you trust us?"

"It's not you guys that I don't trust but the ones who interact with him." Miyuki tone was voice sounded bored when he spoke. Isashiki knew that this was that Miyuki. Isashiki didn't like this side of Miyuki, he always sounded so stuck up and like he knew everything and wouldn't really listen anybody.

"Damn brat!" Isashiki was sure he was going punch this kid but Tetsu was there to stop him before doing anything he would regret.

"Miyuki is still a customer." Tetsu said.

"I know." Isashiki replied.

The two went back to work. Isashiki wished Miyuki would leave like Eijun for a whole different reason. Tetsu didn't really mind since Miyuki is a customer and all. That wasn't the only reason why Eijun wanted Miyuki to leave. The guy had this aura around him that makes him stand out too much. All the girls stares at him, even the guys. Miyuki was way too good looking and this annoyed the hell out of Eijun. Because he himself didn't want to admit it but Miyuki was handsome, hot and had a good face.

"_What the hell am I thinking?" _Eijun tried to think of some else and continue to do his work. He knew this was going to be a long day all because of stupid Miyuki.

When Eijun was finished work he went home with Miyuki since he was still around. As usual his glasses wasn't on him. Miyuki looked annoyed as he did the whole day. He grabbed Eijun's hand, even when Eijun tried to pull away the older man wouldn't allow that.

"Why do you try to break away?" He asked. His tone of voice sounded like he didn't care but his eyes said otherwise.

"Why? You ask?" He should know better.

"It's strange for two guys holding hands and walking like this." Eijun felt embarrassed, he was glad that nobody was around when they walked.

"Are you unhappy about something?" He asked.

"It's not that." Eijun didn't know what to say. This Miyuki never changed his expression and it confused him a lot. He just didn't know how to deal with Miyuki.

"_I'm exhausted."_

* * *

When they got to the apartment Eijun went straight to his room and fell right on his bed. He didn't bother stopping and waiting for Miyuki. He was tired and he didn't feel like eating any dinner from his busy day.

"I also have school tomorrow." Eijun didn't feel like going to school.

"_Maybe I'll call in sick." _Eijun would have to let Ryousuke about it and also Nagao. He would have to do it tomorrow morning since he was too tired to even go let them know. He wished he had a cell phone at a time like this so he could easily let the two know.

"Maybe I should get one." He mumbled as his eyes slowly closed and he drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

The next morning he was still feeling the same as before and didn't want to go to school. He got up early and left a note for Nagao and Ryousuke since he knew they were still sleeping. He wanted to go back to bed but it was impossible. He started looking through some magazines and looking up at the ceiling.

"My head is hurting a bit." He touched his forehead and tried to massage it but it wasn't really helping it when he, himself did it. He tried closing his eyes, the pain was still there, he couldn't get rid of that headache he was feeling.

Four hours had passed and still Eijun was in his bed feeling sick.

***Knock Knock***

Nagao peered in since there was no answer and the door was unlock. He walked in the quiet room. He saw no sign of the high schooler. He then went to the bedroom where he saw the boy lying there but the look on his face wasn't a happy one.

"Sawamura!" Nagao panicked. He rushed to the boy's side. Nagao felt the brunet's forehead. He felt he was burning hot and wasn't like himself. "You're not well."

Nagao quickly called a doctor to come see the brunet since it didn't look like Sawamura was in any condition to move let alone wake up any time soon.

"What's wrong with him?" Nagao asked.

"He just has a slight fever. He should be good once he rests well and eat well." After the doctor left Miyuki came running to the room. He was shocked to see how pale the brunet looked.

"He probably overworked himself with school and having a job."

"I think it would have been better if he didn't have a job."

"It's his choice but I kind of agree with you on that. I'll go make some soup for him." Nagao left the room and headed to the kitchen in Eijun's room.

Miyuki stared at the boy, frankly he has never see the high schooler look so sick. It pains him to see him this, he hated the sight. Miyuki took hold of his hand and kissed him.

After some time, the rest of the residents also came to see Eijun. Maybe because he was the youngest and the only high schooler living in the apartment.

Narumiya watched as Miyuki never left Eijun's side. The older man hadn't let go of the teenager's hand ever since he got here.

"Something the matter?" Kominato asked the blond.

"Nothing." Narumiya ignored the feeling inside. To be honest he was a bit jealous that Miyuki was holding the brunet's hand. Maybe the blond wanted to hold the teenager's hand as well.

"You'll get you turn." Kominato smirked.

"It's not like that!" Narumiya yelled.

Eijun's eyes slowly opened and when he did he was shocked to see everybody in his room.

"Why is everybody here?' Suddenly he felt pain rush in and he held his forehead with his hand.

"Are you okay?" Nagao asked. "You shouldn't move yet since you're sick."

"That's right I was feeling sick last night that why I called in sick today."

"Here have some soup." Nagao handed it to Eijun. "It's still a bit hot so be careful."

"I'll feed it to you." Miyuki said as he scoops a spoonful of soup and held it toward Eijun. The brunet opens his mouth as Miyuki fed him.

"Here's some water." Narumiya said handling it to the boy.

* * *

That night everybody left the room and only Eijun was left. He was still weak from his fever that he could barely do anything and he was breathing heavily but not as much as before. Miyuki had come over later that night he wanted to see Eijun but there was one problem he wasn't wearing his glasses and that only meant one thing, this was going to be another Miyuki.

Miyuki walked toward the bed when Eijun was sleeping. Miyuki stared at the teenager and couldn't help but smile at the sight, suddenly he places a kiss on his hand, such small movement made the brunet open his eyes slowly.

"Miyuki-senpai."

"I'm here for you." Suddenly Miyuki lean onto the bed and pressed his lips onto Eijun's. The brunet couldn't really do anything but the problem was why was Miyuki kissing him.

"You're so sweet." Miyuki dug more in and kissed once more.

"When your like this I can do anything?" Miyuki smirked, then his hand went under Eijun's nightshirt and roam around which made Eijun moan out.

"What a sweet voice?"

"_I would like to do more but I don't want anything to happen to you." _Miyuki kissed Eijun one more time and then slipped into the bed with the sick brunet.


End file.
